How big are you dreaming?
by Septaaa
Summary: Siang menjelang sore itu, Kyungsoo belajar memahami makna dari kata mimpi dari sang kasih, Jongin. A kaisoo fic, drabble. May it warm your heart. #Menulisuntukmemotivasi


Siang menjelang sore itu, Kyungsoo belajar memahami makna dari kata mimpi dari sang kasih, Jongin.

.

.

 **How big are you dreaming?**

By **Septaaa**.

Kai/Kyungsoo | Slice of life, romance | K+ rated | drabble | don't like don't read

Disclaimer: i do own nothing, but story and ideas!

 **Mini note:** based on true story. And also fo self-challenge #MenulisuntukMemotivasi

.

.

Jika ada orang yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya di hari kesepuluh musim semi, pastilah ia Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu membuka telapak tangan, menunggu kelopak-kelopak bunga yang reras di kumpulnya. Sedang gerimis hadir tak terduga, pun tidak lalu menyusutkan niatnya. Klise, tapi ia melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena tanpa makna, ia berdiam bukannya tidak tahu ingin apa—hanya saja ia—berkontemplasi dengan caranya.

Jika di dunia ini introver dan ekstrover didiskriminasi, sudah selayaknya ia ada di kubu yang tersudutkan. Tapi untungnya, sang ahli pakar Albert Einsten seorang introver—tidak ada lagi alasan dunia mencemooh mereka. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo harus bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Ketika kecil ia disebut pemalu—dan ketika dewasa, ia disebut pendiam. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyebut dirinya begitu, ia hanya menghindari pembicaraan kosong di sekitarnya. Karena dengan seseorang yang ada di sisinya selama ini sudah sangat cukup baginya, bagi dunianya. Ia tidak butuh buah bibir orang, ia tidak butuh _chaos_ dalam aturan hidup keteraturannya. Karena sejak awal pula—hadirnya orang tersebut sudahlah menjadi si pengacau dalam ordernya. Orang itu sendiri, sudah cukup—sangat cukup.

Dan tahun kedua mahasiswa seni dan sastra ini—sedang menunggu.

"Sudah lama?" begitu mendengar suara decit sepeda, ia menoleh. Menatap pemuda lain yang tersenyum kecil di depannya.

"Tidak juga," lalu mereka kembali berjalan—dengan Jongin yang menuntun sepedanya.

Hal kecil seperti ini dapat menghangatkan hatinya, meski mereka saling geming, dan membiarkan suara alam mengiringi setiap langkah mereka—fakta bahwa Kyungsoo bisa bersamanya adalah teduh.

"Kau tahu, tadi di kelas, aku mencoba untuk ikut dalam diskusi kecil dengan teman-temanku." Jongin memulai pembicaraan, tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. "Tebak, apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Hm..." sedang Kyungsoo tidak ada minat untuk menjawab, "Hal-hal yang berbau mesum?" dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka berbicara tentang mimpi mereka."

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

Langkah Jongin membelok ke taman, mencari tempat duduk yang cukup teduh—sebelum memparkirkan sepedanya—dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Banyak yang ingin menjadi agen FBI."

"Tidak heran, kalian 'kan mahasiswa teknologi." Kyungsoo ikut duduk disamping Jongin, lagi-lagi menengadahkan tangannya untuk menampung semua kelopak yang gugur.

"Konyol." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya begitu ia melihat penjual makanan ringan berkeliling, dua minuman yang lalu ia serahkan untuk Kyungsoo. "Itu namanya bukan mimpi, tapi pencapaian. Kau pikir untuk apa kita kuliah di jurusan yang bikin pusing ini kalau bukan untuk itu?"

Kyungsoo menerima minumannya sebelum ia buang guguran bunga ditangannya, "Memang menurutmu mimpi itu seperti apa?"

"Mimpi itu harus lebih spesifik." Mulai menggeser duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo, "...pernah tidak bermimpi untuk memiliki kapal pesiar?" dan Kyungsoo ikut memberi perhatian pada Jongin dengan menatapnya.

"Hm, terlalu tinggi."

"Itu dia!"Jongin memberi sentilan, berkata dengan gebu-gebu. "Namanya juga mimpi, kenapa tidak sekalian mencapai yang paling tinggi?"

"Takut jatuh mungkin?"

"Menggelikan." Ia menyeringai, kembali lagi pada sikap pongahnya yang Kyungsoo benci. "Memangnya mereka sudah pergi ke masa depan dan mendapati mimpi mereka tidak nyata? Tidak, kan? Untuk apa takut, mimpi ya mimpi—tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau bermimpi untuk menjadi istriku kok." Kali ini dengan kekehan.

Dan pupilnya memutar, jengah. "Kau melantur."

"Oke, oke." Kekehannya dihentikan, "Tapi aku serius. Mimpilah setinggi dan segila-gilanya, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Raihlah mimpimu segila kau memimpikannya pula. Jika mimpimu nanti jatuh, jangan takut untuk memungutnya lagi dan memulai mimpi yang baru. Sekarang, sejarah sudah membuktikan bahwa orang sukses adalah mereka yang berani bermimpi."

"Mengerti," ia mengamini deklarasi Jongin, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Lalu—mimpi apa yang kau miliki, Tuan Kim?"

"Oh kalau itu..." tangan mereka tidak sadar telah saling bertaut, dan wajah mereka sudah saling menengadah, menyambut mentari ketika gerimis sudah berhenti. "Aku ingin membangun asosiasi teknologi pemuda korea, memiliki rumah di pinggir Jeju, kapal pesiar, dan pesawat pribadi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak," kelam bertemu kelam—lalu mereka bersua, "...tentu saja denganmu disisku, selamanya."

.

.

 **End**.

 **a/n** : self-challenges (menulis untuk memotivasi) completed **. Happy kaisoo day** everyone!

 _ **Review**_ must be the good choice to spread the happiness!^^


End file.
